


It Must Have Been Love

by gloryandfame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryandfame/pseuds/gloryandfame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione runs into someone she used to know.  She is not prepared for what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Must Have Been Love

Her hand moved across the bed, fingertips grazing the softness of the cotton sheets. She found no warmth from the body of her bedmate, only an emptiness and cool sheets. Hermione opened her eyes, and realized she was alone. Closing her eyes she dropped her head back onto her pillow, and pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes. Suddenly, hot tears burst forth, streaming down her cheeks, rolling past her ears, and down her neck.  
Her mind went back to the weekend that had come to an end too soon. 

Two days ago she sat in the bar thirty-two floors below her. She had been nursing a can of coke, choosing not to consume alcohol. The entire week had been spent in meetings for the ministry. She was depressed, and wished that the future Hermione had been able to send memo’s to herself as a child. Everyone grows up, and everyone has their own path to walk. Friends were nice, but this wasn’t Hogwarts. A lunch date once every couple of months doesn’t exactly compare to having someone to talk with daily.   
Lost in self-pity, Hermione stared at the can in her hand, running her fingertip along the rim slowly. The chair across from her, at her tiny table was suddenly pulled out and a body now occupied the space. Her eyes shot up to the stranger, ready to tell them to go to hell and demand they leave her alone when her eyes met a familiar face. Severus Snape sat across from her, and now was staring at her, his eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. She replied by raising her own eyebrow in return. He said nothing, merely sat and stared at her. Sighing, she decided to break the silence.  
“Hello, Snape.” Hermione laid the attitude on thick.  
“Granger.” Snape nodded. His appearance hadn’t changed at all, since she last saw him.  
“To what do I owe this pleasure?” She took a drink of her now un-carbonated soda, grimacing.  
“I know you. As much as you do not like me, I would rather sit with the enemy I know rather than mingle with the ones I do not.” Snape replied. Hermione rolled her eyes, shook her head and waved her hand.  
“Don’t give me that. It’s a shitty argument.”  
“You have a rather colorful vocabulary, displays your intelligence quite nicely if I may be so bold.” Snape gave a curt nod.  
“I never said I didn’t like you, and I am most certainly NOT your enemy. Don’t assume, Snape, it makes an ass out of you and me.” Hermione pushed her coke can away from her and leaned back crossing her arms.  
“Is there a reason you are drinking a sugared beverage and not an adult one?” Snape gestured to the coke.  
“If you must know, I chose to drink that because I’m a bit upset. If I were to drink alcohol, at this moment, it would only serve to add to the feeling. I don’t want to add to it, it’s barely tolerable as it is.” She pulled the strap of her dress up, as it had fallen from her shoulder when she twitched at admitting anything to him.  
“So I have joined a pity party then? Well, I think we should have a drink anyway. You are not alone at the moment, you are of age and besides…you look like you could use a drink.” Snape held up his hand to get the waiters attention.  
“I don’t want one.” Hermione replied eyeing the waiter as he walked over to them.  
“Can I get you anything, sir?” The waiter asked as he pulled out his little notebook and pencil.  
“Two drinks, alcoholic…surprise us.” Snape looked back at her as the waiter walked away.  
“You must be getting hard of hearing in your old age.” Hermione shook her head.  
“Not at all. I heard you perfectly, I chose to ignore you.” Snape replied.  
“I’m leaving.” Hermione pushed her chair back, and started to stand.  
“Sit.” Snape commanded pointing his finger at her chair.  
“Excuse me?” Hermione asked, anger boiling inside of her.  
“Please, stay.” Snape sighed.  
“Why?” Hermione furrowed her brow as she lowered herself back into her chair.  
“I believe neither of us wants to be alone. Am I correct to assume that?” Snape asked as he took the two drinks from the waiter who had just returned.  
“Yes.” Hermione huffed. “Why are you here?”  
“Ministry work.” He replied simply as he sipped his drink. “You are aware that, while being applauded for my wonderful work as a double agent I was still sentenced to serve the ministry for a period of five years?”  
“I am aware. No good deed goes unpunished.” Hermione snorted as she took her glass and ran her thumb in small circles on the side.  
“Wisely put, Granger.” Snape nodded. “This week marks the end of my servitude to the ministry.” He raised his glass at her before putting it to his lips.  
“It’s been five years already?” Hermione was stunned at how fast time had flown by.  
“Indeed it has.” Snape replied. She took a long drink, suddenly feeling the need for some alcohol in her system. “I’m leaving, Monday.”  
“Leaving the ministry?” She asked as she sat her glass down.  
“Yes, and the country as well.” He shifted in his seat.  
“You’re leaving the country?” Hermione furrowed her brow.  
“I have no reason to stay. I’m leaving, to start over somewhere else.” He nodded. “Can you honestly tell me you love your job? Is this what you worked so hard for all those years?”  
“Oh yes, I’ve been living the dream.” She rolled her eyes.  
“So tell me, what are your friends up to lately?” Snape leaned forward.  
“I wouldn’t know, we lost touch. Well, I mean, I still speak to them. Harry and Ginny were married, and are now having kids. Ron got married, and is off traveling with his wife. Luna is on the continent doing something with magical creatures. Neville is teaching at Hogwarts.” Hermione shrugged.  
“And Hermione Granger works for the ministry of magic.” Snape nodded. “Are you married?”  
“HA!” She laughed. “No, I’m not married. That would involve first, having a boyfriend, and free time. Neither of which have I had, for a very long time.”  
“It’s probably for the best.” Snape replied, raising his glass again. Hermione exhaled, loudly.  
“What about you?” She smirked, hoping to make him as uncomfortable as he made her with the question.  
“I am not married.” Snape appeared quite comfortable with the course the conversation was now taking.  
“Still living the solitary life then?” Hermione tilted her head.  
“Yes, and no. I may be unattached, but I’ve spent some time planning.” He leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table.  
“Planning, huh? Interesting.” She was being sarcastic.  
“You are not going to ask what I have been planning?” He asked, as he sat back up.  
“Oh for merlin’s sake, Snape.” She rolled her eyes. “Fine, what have you been planning?”  
“How to bed you before I leave.” He stated matter of factly. Hermione about fell from of her chair, she was shocked at his unexpected comment. Once the gears in her brain started to move again she blinked and looked at him.  
“Excuse me?” She thought she had misheard him.  
“Spend the weekend with me, Hermione.” He replied, his voice low. He had not called her Granger, and for some reason her name coming from his lips sent a shiver down her spine.  
“You’re awfully bold.” She stammered. “And I am going to my room now. Thank you for the drink,” she grabbed the glass and swallowed what remained, and stood up. “Thank you for the proposition, I think…I guess I’m flattered.”  
“I’m serious.” He interjected, looking up at her. Her body felt warm suddenly, she realized she shouldn’t have had that drink.  
“Good for you.” She replied, “Good-night.” She turned and made her way out of the hotel bar. A few people milled about the lobby as she made her way over to the lifts.   
She pressed the ‘up’ button a dozen times, and looked up to the indicator light. Snape’s comments ran through her mind. She knew she should feel angry, who did he think he was? How could he think a few words here and there would make her want to jump into bed with him? The doors opened, and she stepped in. Pressing the button to her floor, and closing her eyes she leaned against the wall. She was lonely, and attracted to him. She always had been, but never in a million years would she have told him that. She heard the doors close, and the lift begin to move. He was leaving though, he told her with his own mouth. What if I never see him again? What if I regret not accepting his proposal? She opened her eyes, and he was standing across from her.  
“Now you’re stalking me?” She squeaked out. She felt her resolve failing her, as his eyes studied her. He is an attractive man.  
“I am not; I am merely going to my room.” He gestured toward the light panel; her floor button was lit, as was his. They were four floors away from one another. She looked away and ran her fingers through her curls.  
“Were you serious back there, or were you having a go at me?” She regretted asking him as soon as the words left her mouth, but she had to know.  
“I assure you I was quite serious.” Snape replied. Hermione bit her lip, the lift came to a stop and the doors opened. “This is my floor, good-night Hermione.” He bowed slightly and made his way to the door. She reached out and grabbed his arm before he could leave.  
“Alright.” Hermione replied, swallowing hard. He took a step back and looked at her, her hand still on his forearm. They stood silently looking at one another as the doors closed again, the lift began moving upward towards her floor. The ride seemed to last forever, yet it passed in the blink of an eye. Before she had time to think on it anymore the doors opened again. Sliding her hand down his arm, she slipped it into his, leading him from the lift and towards her room.  
They walked through the empty hallway, the whole time Hermione was screaming in her mind. Have you lost it? Are you really going to sleep with him? You’ve gone mental! They arrived at her door, and she let go of his hand to dig in her bag for the room key. She pushed the plastic key into the slot, and watched the red light turn green. It clicked, and she pushed the door open. Her heart was racing, and her breathing had become quick and shallow. Turning to him, she looked up and back into his dark eyes. There in the hallway, he slipped his hand around to the base of her head, his thumb resting near her ear. He tilted her face upwards, and leaned down pressing his lips to hers.  
Any doubts that she was harboring suddenly disintegrated. She had never done anything like this before, but she was consumed with the desire to continue on her present course. Eagerly, she threw her arms around him, and pulled him into her room. They stumbled in awkwardly, as she closed the door and he attempted to lock it. Her room was average size, not a suite or anything luxurious. They were a few steps away from the queen sized bed. Hermione broke the kiss and kicked her shoes off. Neither one spoke as he pushed the straps of her dress from her shoulders. She tilted her head as his mouth drew a line of hot open mouthed kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder.  
She clutched at him as small explosions of pleasure radiated from the points where his mouth made contact with her skin. His mouth found hers once more and she eagerly opened to his advances, tasting him. Pulling at her dress, he pushed the material down over her breasts until it finally dropped into a heap on the floor. Her fingers flew over the buttons of his shirt. They seemed desperate to not break contact as she pushed his clothing from his shoulders, the shirt landing somewhere near her dress.  
She took hold of his trousers, and began her attempt at unbuttoning them. Snape gently pushed her hands away, allowing his mouth to trail down her neck only to linger at her breasts. He pulled one bra-strap from her shoulder, his fingers sliding down to pull the cup away from the flesh beneath it. She could feel his hot breath against her skin, she whimpered as he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking it momentarily causing it to harden, he released it and rolled his tongue around it. She was so consumed by what he was doing, she hadn’t realized he unhooked the bra and was removing it from her. He dropped it to the floor, and moved to repeat his actions on her now other bared breast. As he toyed with her nipple, he ran his thumb over the other. Hermione felt as if she were on fire, and ran her hands up through his hair.  
Snape put his hands on her hips, and guided her back to the bed. They broke contact; Hermione pushed herself onto the bed, and turned her attention back to him. He unbuttoned his pants, and pushed them from his waist, never taking his eyes from her. He was wearing boxer briefs. When he stood up again, Hermione’s gaze went straight to his obvious erection. He saw her looking, and smirked as he got onto the bed next to her. He kissed her again, his hand tangled in her curls.   
Pulling back, he looked into her eyes. She smiled as he took her hand and placed her palm against his hardened manhood. He watched as her eyes went wide for a moment, then a delicious sense of desire filled them. She cupped him, moving her hand along his shaft and lingering at the tip. Snape dropped his head down onto her and moaned into the crook of her neck as she felt him. He twitched beneath her touch, and he inhaled sharply as she maneuvered her hand beneath the cotton of his boxers, wrapping her hand around him she began to stroke.   
Wanting to return the favor he eased his fingers past the lace of her undergarments, and allowed his fingertips to run over her folds. She made a soft throaty noise as he pushed a finger inside her. He smiled at how wet she was, and looked into her face again. He pushed a second finger in, and relished it as she closed her eyes, and arched her back in pleasure. She gripped his erection a little tighter, but her touch remained gentle. Snape began to push his fingers in and out, she continued to stroke him.  
Finally he removed his fingers from her wetness, and pulled away her underpants. Kneeling beside her, he removed his briefs and tossed them. They were both naked, and highly aroused. He pressed her knees apart and nestled between her thighs. He ran the tip of his erection over her opening allowing her to moisten him before he pushed into her. Snape kissed her several times, softly as he held fast to her hips. She could feel him at her opening, the tip going in slightly, and then moving away. Every time he moved away he would come back and push into her a little further.  
Snape stopped kissing her; again, he wanted to see her face, her reaction to his touch. In one quick movement he was inside of her. Hermione moaned as she stretched to accommodate him. Snape shuddered as he paused to feel her surround him. She was tight, wet and hot with desire. He moved slowly, her walls clutching at him.   
“Oh, Severus…” Hermione cried out, her voice heavy with lust. He almost lost himself at the sound of his name coming from her mouth. He thrust a little faster, and she moaned again. His mouth went to her neck again, kissing and sucking her tender flesh as he made love to her.   
Hermione moved her hips to meet his thrusts. She readily admitted to how good he felt, and how good he was making her feel. Her mind screamed. You spread your legs for Severus Snape, Hermione! Snape is in inside you, making love to you! The voice was not mad, but that of shock. She ran her fingernails down his back, grabbing his backside as he thrust into her over and over again.   
She could feel her orgasm building as his manhood rubbed against her g-spot. She had never had a lover find that spot before, but Snape had found it, and he was playing it like a fine tuned piano, making her want to sing in pleasure. His hand traced up her torso, and massaged her breast, and then dropped down again, his thumb making its way to her clit. He rubbed her and again his name escaped her lips.   
“MMM…Severus!” She was breathing erratically, her body jumping from the sources of pleasure coming from inside her and his stimulation outwardly. She cried out as her orgasm slammed into her, she dug her fingers into his shoulders. Snape thrust faster as he watched her fall apart in his arms.  
“Her….mione!” He gasped; he released his seed deep within her. Momentarily he collapsed atop her before rolling off and lying next to her. They both lay atop the duvet, panting and covered with sweat. Suddenly Hermione was overcome with laughter, Snape joined in.  
“Wow, how do you follow that up?” She asked as she threw her arm over her head. “First a snarky conversation, followed up by great sex?  
“I have no idea, but I concur.” He replied. “I should admit something to you.”  
“What? You’re actually married?” Hermione laughed again.  
“No. I actually did not make any plans concerning this…with you.” Snape sat up and turned to look down at her. “I saw you sitting there at the bar, and I just wanted you.”  
“Oh, well.” Hermione shrugged.   
“I thought I was going to have a coronary when I even suggested it. You looked like you had been hit with a stupefy as soon as the words left my mouth. I honestly believed you were going to strike me for suggesting it.” He reached over and moved one of her curls from her shoulder.  
“I never thought my ex potions professor would ask me to sleep with him.” Hermione smirked. “You caught me off guard.”  
“I’m still a little surprised you agreed.”   
“Me too.” Hermione replied. They both laughed again. “But I’m glad I did.”  
“You have no idea how glad I am you did.” He leaned down and kissed her. He took her hand and helped her to sit up, maneuvering both of their bodies underneath the blanket. They sat, under the blanket leaning against the pillows. He had his arm around her as she nestled in close to his chest.   
She tiptoed out of bed around sunrise. Sliding into her robe she quietly ordered room service. Snape was sleeping peacefully, and didn’t stir when breakfast came. Hermione poured herself a cup of coffee and stood by the window as she sipped it. She had a wonderful view from her room; the entire city was covered in a soft blanket of snow. Yesterday, she recalled thinking how gray and depressing it all looked; today she could only see how beautiful it was, everything covered with a clean sparkling white coating. A smile came to her face.  
“Good-morning.” Snape’s smooth baritone cut through the silence. “What are we smiling about so early in the morning?”  
“It snowed last night.” She replied as she turned and looked at him, lounging in the bed.  
“Precipitation makes you happy?” He raised an eyebrow.   
“Would you care for some breakfast?” Hermione changed the subject.  
“Yes, I do believe I would.” He nodded as he threw the blankets from his naked body. He reached down and grabbed his discarded underpants and hastily pulled them on before walking over to the tiny table where the food sat. She handed him a cup of coffee which he took as he grabbed a slice of toast from the platter.   
“Did you sleep well?” Hermione asked as she sipped her coffee again, peering at him over the cup.  
“Admittedly, yes I did. There is something very soothing about the sleep that follows great shagging.” He sat his cup down in order to spread marmalade over his toast slice. “How did you sleep?”  
“Very well, thank you.” She gave a curt nod, and smirked. She sat her cup down. “I think I am going to go have a soak in the tub. Does your room have one of those fantastic garden tubs with the jets?” He didn’t answer he merely chewed slower. “Anyway, this room happens to have one. Whoever invented those should be rewarded, handsomely because they are absolutely heavenly.”   
Turning she walked into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. He stood by the window, clad in nothing more than his knickers, nursing his coffee and munching on his toast, and stared at the bathroom door. The water turned on.  
Hermione sat on the edge of the bath, watching the water line rise. Once the line was above the jets she turned them on, smiling as the water began to churn. She stood up and slipped her robe off, letting it lay where it fell. She stepped up and over the edge of the tub, putting one foot at a time into the water. As she lowered her body into the hot bubbling water she cried out.  
“Oh, sweet mother of merlin!” She sunk down into the water until it was lapping at her neck. The bathroom door swung open, and Snape was leaning against the doorframe.  
“Taking liberties with yourself in here?” He smirked. Hermione jumped.  
“Severus Snape!” She grabbed the loofa that was hanging on a hook near her and threw it at him. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”   
The loofa hit him in the chest and fell to the floor as he stood there laughing.  
“Ouch.” He touched the spot where it struck him. “I do believe you declared war.” He took a few steps closer to her.  
“Don’t you dare!” Hermione moved to the further side of the tub as she wagged a finger at him. He moved faster, sank to his knees at the edge of the tub and thrust his hands in the water. Finding the sides of her abdomen he tickled her mercilessly. The water splashed as she fought to get away from him. Suddenly he stopped and pulled her into a kiss. He ran his hands over her back; her wet skin was taken over by goosebumps. He pulled away slowly.  
“I win.” Snape stated simply.  
“Care to join me?” Hermione asked as he released his grip on her and she sunk back into the tub.  
“That was the plan.” He stood up and removed his knickers; she blushed as she caught sight of his partial erection. He noticed. “You’re blushing.”  
“I am not.” Hermione protested as she moved to the other end of the tub, allowing him room to get in. He sat down slowly, reaching over and pulling her back to him. She turned, and laid her back against his chest. She tilted her head as he swept a lock of wet hair from her neck. He locked his arms around her, and Hermione sighed contently.   
“This is a rather nice bath.” Snape said his voice low in her ear.  
“I told you.” She smiled.  
“We’ll have to do this again before the weekend is over.” He pulled her closer. A strange feeling spiraled through her at his comment. She was so busy enjoying the present; she hadn’t given a thought to it coming to an end. She furrowed her brow, confused at why should be feeling oddly at the thought. “Hermione?”  
“Yeah?” She pulled herself from her thoughts.  
“Where did you go, just now?” Snape asked.  
“Oh,” She laughed, “Nowhere, I was just thinking is all.”  
“What were you thinking about?” He leaned his forehead against the side of her head.  
“Nothing, it’s not important.” She stroked his arm.  
“Are you sure?” Snape replied as he planted a few small kisses on her neck.  
“Yes, I’m positive.” Hermione smiled.  
“I have to go to the Ministry today.” He said with reluctance.  
“On a Saturday?” Hermione partially turned to look at him.  
“Yes, my sentence ended as of midnight. I must go, sign some paperwork, and have the restrictions on my wand lifted.” Snape raised his brows as he spoke. Hermione turned back around sinking a bit lower into the bath.  
“Oh, that’s understandable. You must be so impatient to get those, after all five years is a very long time.” She nodded as she spoke.  
“Exceedingly long.” He replied. “I do not know how long they will keep me, but I will return as soon as I am finished. Would you care to dine in the restaurant downstairs, or shall we have room service again?”  
“If you don’t know how long they will keep you…”Hermione shrugged.  
“I am certain they will not keep me late into the night. Let’s meet downstairs, at around eight. Does that sound good?” He asked.  
“Yes. That sounds good, I will meet you downstairs at eight then.” Hermione agreed, but was unable to see the pleased look that had come across his face.   
“Unfortunately, I do not have the time to participate in what I want to participate in.” He kissed her shoulder. “My apologies.”  
“We can always do that later, after you return.” She leaned into his kiss.  
“I look forward to it.” He mumbled into her skin.  
“So do I.” She sighed, meaning it.   
They washed up, and he was the first to exit the bathroom. When she came out, wrapped in a towel, he was dressed and putting his shoes on.  
“I have to go to my room.” He stood up. “Clean clothes and all that.” He smirked, and she laughed.  
“I’ll see you tonight.” Snape walked over and kissed her good-bye.  
“See you tonight.” She replied as he walked from the room, leaving her alone.  
She took her towel off and tossed it onto the bed as she reached for her clothes. She put on a pair of jeans and a jumper. She had nowhere to be. If he hadn’t asked her to spend the weekend with him, she would have been at the local book stores perusing for the day. She plopped down in the chair by the window, not feeling much like shopping for anything.  
Her eyes went to the disheveled bed, and she laughed.   
“I cannot believe I did this.” She spoke aloud to herself, shaking her head and running her hands through her damp hair. “What would everyone say?”  
Who cares? She thought to herself. He’s nothing like I assumed, not in private. He’s actually…wonderful. Suddenly his absence was tangible. Hermione brought her feet up onto the chair and hugged herself. Hermione Jean Granger! Do not get used to this, he wanted a weekend romp not a grand love affair and a future with you! She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.  
“I can’t sit here.” She stood up and walked over to the wardrobe, grabbing her socks and boots. She pulled her hair back, secured it and pulled her hat down over her ears.   
She grabbed her coat, bag and wand and headed out of the room. She slipped it on as she waited for the lift.   
It might have appeared beautiful as she looked out of her window that morning, but it was blistering cold outside. She ducked her head down and turned left upon exiting the hotel. She didn’t know where she was going, but continued walking. She glanced up as she approached an intersection, several yards ahead of her; on the other side she spotted Snape. He had his back to her as he walked, but he wasn’t alone. Beside him walked a person of much smaller stature, and the person ran into his shoulder with theirs causing him to lose balance for a moment. Beneath the winter cap, she spotted a long brown braid poking out. She could see him shaking his head, but they both continued on their course. Her heart dropped at the sight.  
She ducked into the nearest shop entrance, pulling her hat off. She fought the urge to cry, all the while mentally chastising herself.  
What is wrong with you, Hermione? Get a grip on yourself! Why on earth are you going to cry? Is he your husband? No. He’s not even your boyfriend. He is more or less a one night stand. Enjoy it, and then forget it. He’s nothing more than a part of your past that is clinging to a moment in the present. He’s leaving, Monday. This is all borrowed time. He’s not yours.  
“May I help you?” A voice cut through her inner monologue and she opened her eyes and saw a chubby blonde woman smiling obnoxiously at her.   
“What?” Hermione shook her head, looking around to see where she had ended up when she ducked in through the door. It was a clothing shop.  
“May I help you? Are you looking for anything particular today?” The woman smiled again, her smile seemed tight and reminded Hermione for a moment, of Dolores Umbridge. She frowned.  
“Oh, no. No, thank you.” Hermione shook her head, and turned to leave. Something caught the corner of her eye, stopping her before she could open the door. She walked over to a mannequin that was wearing a blue dress. Slowly eyeing the garment, she bit her lip. It was nothing like she was used to wearing.   
The dress was royal blue, and very tight. Its length was very short, the collar was high, but the back was cut into an extremely deep V. She reached out and touched the silky material, all the while chewing her bottom lip. She ran the long sleeves of the dress over her palm.  
“Would you like to try this dress on?” The annoying woman spoke from behind her. Hermione took a deep breath.  
“Yes.” She replied, smirking.   
I will just torture him. He may not be mine, and that’s fine, but he’ll see he shouldn’t sleep with me and then go out with someone else the next day. Hermione grabbed her size from the rack, and followed the bouncy blonde to a room where she could change. She smiled at the thought of revenge. This dress was beautiful, but nothing she would have ever worn, normally.   
He isn’t mine, and that’s a fact. Let’s see how he reacts when I turn heads tonight.  
She slipped the dress on, and stood staring at her reflection in the tiny room. The woman had asked her for her shoe size, and came back with a pair of matching pumps. The heel was higher than her normal everyday pumps, but they suited the outfit. She turned, glancing at her back. It was low cut that was a certainty. Nodding to herself, she undressed and put her jeans back on. She walked out of the changing room and smiled at the woman.  
“I’ll take these, thank you.” She said as she handed the dress and shoes to the woman.   
Hermione opened the door to her room and quickly saw that housekeeping had already been there and gone. Gently she sat her new purchase on the bed, and tossed her bag next to them. She took her coat off and her hat and decided to order some room service for lunch. She mentally planned the rest of her afternoon. She was going to paint her nails, take another bath, shave and then do her hair and makeup. Hermione was pleased with herself and picked up the phone to order lunch.  
She took one last look in the mirror before leaving the room. It was quarter after seven, not only did she want to beat him to the restaurant but she had to check with the front desk for any messages. She sighed as she closed the clasp to her necklace. Her hair was swept to the side in shiny ringlets, she chose to keep her make-up simple but went with a shade darker than what she wore every day.   
Watch, he probably won’t even notice.  
She put her wand in her bag, slipped her shoes on and headed towards the lift. The hallway was empty, but when the doors opened and she stepped onto the left one other stood there. Some middle aged man kept glancing over at her. She turned her head, pretending not to notice, praying he wouldn’t speak to her. When the door opened she walked out quickly and made her way over to the front desk.  
“Hello, may I be of assistance?” A tall older woman turned and smiled as Hermione placed her bag on the desk.  
“Yes, my name is Hermione Granger. I was wondering if there were any messages left for me?”   
“Hermione?!” A voice called out from somewhere behind her. She turned and looked to see who was calling her. Neville came walking up to her, his hand extended. She took it.  
“Oh, hello Neville. How have you been?” She plastered a fake smile over her face, swallowing hard.  
“Blimey, Hermione, if you hadn’t said your name I would never have recognized you! That sure is some look you have going on. Oh, do you have a date here?” Neville looked around and Hermione laughed.  
“No, I’m not on a date. I’m meeting an old friend for dinner at eight.” She turned back to the desk and picked up her bag as the old woman behind the desk walked back towards her.  
“No, miss, there are no messages for you.”  
“Thank you.” Hermione replied turning back to Neville.  
“Well, it’s nowhere near eight. Would you like to have a drink and catch up while you wait? There’s no sense in waiting alone.” Neville shrugged and awkwardly held his arm out to her. She took a deep breath before taking it.  
“Sure, that sounds fantastic.” She replied nervously. They walked to the restaurant, declining the offer to be seated at a table they chose to sit at the bar. Hermione ordered water.  
“So how do you like teaching?” Hermione finally broke the silence as she sipped her water.   
“Oh, it’s fine, yeah, no…rather enjoyable really.” Neville shrugged. “How’s your job at the Ministry?”  
“Going well, thank you.” Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
“I’m really sorry we haven’t all had a chance to get together. I miss the old days, well every so often at least.” Neville cast his eyes down towards his ale.  
“Are you and Luna still together?” She asked.  
“Yes. We’re on a bit of a break at the moment. It’s hard when I have to live at the school, and with her traveling abroad doing her research. We are committed to making it work though.” He smiled.  
“That’s good.” Hermione nodded.  
“What about you? Any special fella in your life?” Neville seemed to choke on the words a bit.  
“No.” Hermione replied quietly.  
“That dress says otherwise.” Neville motioned towards her dress with his head.  
“The dress doesn’t speak for me, Neville.” Hermione glanced to the large clock on the wall above the bar.  
“I’m sorry. So, who are you meeting for dinner then? You said it was an old friend. As in Hogwarts old, someone I know?” Neville took a drink.  
“Yes.” She replied sipping her water again.  
“Do you not want to tell me? It’s ok, if you don’t.” Neville furrowed his brow.  
“I’m meeting Professor Snape. He’s staying at the hotel as well. We ran into one another last night, and he asked me if I wanted to have dinner with him.” Hermione smirked at the change in Neville’s posture.  
“Well,” He stammered. “That’s great. You sure do look nice, just to have dinner with Snape.” He looked behind him nervously.  
“Neville, calm down. You are grown, he’s not going to appear out of nowhere and take house points from you.” She laughed.  
“Well, all the same, I’m going to go on and go then. It was nice to see you, and all, but I don’t fancy meeting Snape.” Neville stood up and placed his palm on her exposed lower back. He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. No sooner had his lips touched her than he heard someone clearing their throat. Neville looked up and Hermione turned slightly, his hand still on her back.  
“Longbottom.” Snape drawled.  
“Hello, sir.” Neville nodded, quickly removing his hand from Hermione. “I was just leaving. It was nice to see you Hermione, Snape.” Snape nodded his head as he watched Neville flee as quickly as his legs would carry him.  
“You’re early.” Hermione stood up, and adjusted the hem of her dress.  
“I’m aware. Imagine my surprise, when I not only spot you sitting here looking as beautiful as I have ever seen you, but I see Longbottoms hands on you as well.” Snape raised his brow.  
“He was saying good-bye.” Hermione shook her head. “His hands weren’t on me.”  
“Shall we eat?” Snape seemed less than amused. His tone angered her. She didn’t belong to him.   
Who is he to be upset at another man simply touching my back?  
They were led to a table, and the waiter pulled out her chair for her. She saw Snape give the boy a stern look. He took their drink order, and left them with their menus.   
“Why on earth were you giving that poor boy such a nasty look for?” Hermione leaned towards Snape as she spoke low, as not to draw attention to herself.  
“That ‘poor boy’ as you called him, was staring at your ass the whole time he was over here.” Snape said simply as he began to eye the menu. Hermione sat up a bit straighter in her seat. She did not reply. Snape lowered his menu and stared at her for a moment. “Do you really not know how utterly attractive you look? That dress does not leave much to the imagination. Every man in here is wishing he were me.” She blushed and lowered her eyes.  
“I don’t normally dress like this, so I don’t get looked at like that very often.” Hermione replied.  
“That’s untrue. You don’t need any of that to be attractive, you already are.” Snape picked his menu back up. Butterflies filled her stomach at his words.  
They ate their dinner, and he paid. They stood up, and she could feel the eyes on her. He was right, everyone was looking at her. She took a deep breath as he reached his hand out to her. She smiled shyly as she took it. A few whispers swirled around them as they exited the restaurant hand in hand.  
“Oh, it completely slipped my mind before, but how did it go today?” She asked as they walked to the lifts. He let go of her hand to press the button.  
“It went well, everything is taken care of. I must admit that I am very grateful to be done with the Ministry, even though I may yet lodge a complaint to the Auror department. They sent Nymphadora to escort me, of all people. That woman is insufferable.” The doors opened and they got on the lift. Hermione laughed, unbeknownst to Snape, she was laughing at herself for being so idiotic and jumping to conclusions about what she had seen earlier in the day. He pressed the button to her floor.  
“Well, it’s over.” Hermione shrugged. He reached over and pulled her to him, running his fingertips along her spine.  
“Do you have any idea how difficult tonight has been for me, while you are wearing this? Merlin’s beard woman, I’ve suffered all day because of this morning. Then you show up looking like that. Do you find delight in torturing me?” He smirked.  
“I wanted to look nice, that’s all.” Hermione replied in a hushed voice.  
“You wanted to look nice…”He mocked her, “You wanted to be desired to the point it would drive me mad and land me in a padded room at St. Mungo’s.” The doors slid open and she broke free from his embrace. They walked down the hallway, his hand never leaving the small of her back. Pulling out her key card she unlocked her door, and they went in. She dropped her purse onto the table, as he unbuttoned the first several buttons of his stiff black shirt. He stood watching her as she removed her jewelry. As she sat her necklace down her eyes met his and she grinned. Snape made his way to the end of the bed and sat down, his hands on his knees.  
She kicked off the pumps and walked over to him, his face tilted up as she put her hands on his shoulders.   
“Hermione…”His voice trailed off as she lowered her lips to his. She kissed him gently, moving her hands to cup his face. He held onto her hips as they kissed. He urged her down to him, sitting her on his leg. She pulled away for a moment, pulling her arms from the dress, she shimmied it off of her body, leaving her standing there in nothing. “God, witch you had nothing on underneath?”  
“Nope.” She laughed. He ran his hands over his face.  
“Thank Merlin I didn’t know that while we were still downstairs, or else we would not have made it to the main course.” He dropped his hands and let his eyes take her in. She blushed deeper the longer he sat silent, staring at her naked body before him.  
“Severus?” She finally asked, covering herself slightly as she spoke.  
“Hermione, you are so beautiful…just perfection. I want to remember you like this…” He inhaled deeply, before reaching out for her. She took his hand as he led her back into his arms; he pressed his forehead into her navel. “What possessed you to agree to this, with me?”  
“I wanted to.” Hermione replied as she played with his hair. “I wanted you.” He seemed to shudder slightly at her words. He trailed his palms down her hips and over her outer thighs.  
Without warning he stood up, kissed her hard and gently tossed her atop the bed. She bounced slightly and laughed. He began hastily pulling his clothes off. He tore away the last stitch of clothing and eagerly moved atop Hermione. She spread her legs as he nestled in closer to her, but he did not enter her.   
He clutched at her hair, moving her head to run his mouth along her neck down to her breasts, and then further. She cried out as his mouth found her most sensitive spot. She arched her back as she grabbed handfuls of the duvet.   
“Sweet, mother of…oh my…oh…gods.” Hermione stammered as his tongue darted out caressing her. She moved her hips against his hot mouth. He leaned up, hair curtaining his face. Snape reached down, one hand at the small of her back the other behind her shoulder and he pulled her up to meet him, their mouths crashed together. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he maneuvered his erection to her opening. In an instant he was inside her. He thrust upwards as he gripped her tightly. Hermione threw her head back in pleasure as she pushed downward, grinding her hips against him.   
Snape laid her back gently as not to pull out of her. He remained sitting, holding her hips up to meet his thrusts. He made deep guttural noises as he moved faster. He bent down, lifting her up higher to meet him until only her head, shoulders and toes were resting on the mattress. He sucked her aroused nipples, first one then the other, as she moaned.  
Suddenly his thrusts became faster and harder, and she reached up to hold onto him. Her nails dug into the flesh of his biceps. Hermione’s orgasm flooded her, she cried out, clutching him harder still, her senses heightened. As she cried out, eyes closed, her back arched, Snape succumbed to his own and continued to pump as he came inside her.   
They both collapsed, this time he didn’t roll away from her. Snape merely slid to the side, her right thigh still beneath him. She studied his face. His eyes were closed, but his face was relaxed. All the tension, anger and worry lines she had seen deeply worn onto his face seemed to have disappeared, and for the first time he appeared peaceful.   
Hermione reached out and brushed the hair away from his face, running her fingertips along his jaw. His eyes slowly opened and found hers, and for a long while they laid there silently, looking at one another. He broke the silence first.  
“I fear you may be addictive.” He smirked. She laughed and playfully shoved him.  
“It’s more like the act is addictive. I can’t speak for you, but it has been entirely too long for this girl.” She sighed.  
“How long has it been? If you don’t mind me asking.” He leaned up on his elbow, looking down at her as he spoke.  
“Well, let’s see…”She tapped her finger against her chin, mockingly. “I have been out of school for five years. In those five years I have engaged in…physical intimacy…a total of once. That one time occurred three months after I left Hogwarts, so…close to five years.”   
“What about before you left school?” Snape asked, raising his eyebrow in curiosity.  
“Oh, before I left, that total would be…” She counted out on her fingers, “let’s see…a grand total of none.” She laughed.  
“None?” Snape asked shocked.  
“What about you?” Hermione asked.  
“One woman, I don’t recall how often, but only one.” Snape answered, he took a deep breath. “I also believe, if my maths skills are accurate, it happened long before you were even born.”  
“Well, aren’t we just a couple of…”Snape cut her off.  
“Prudes?” They both laughed.  
“Okay, since your little story was a bit worse than mine, I will tell you something no other human knows.” She leaned up on her elbow.  
“A secret?” Snape asked.  
“Yes.” Hermione’s eyes went wide with delight. “Cross my heart, this is the truth, and I would even vow to it, and if you don’t believe me you have my utter agreement to administer veritasserum to me.”  
“I’m listening.” Snape gave a slow nod.  
“I actually set out to look for the day we were leaving Hogwarts, to ask you if you would be my first. But you weren’t there.” Hermione held her breath.  
“You did what?” Snape’s jaw went slack.  
“I did, I came looking for you.” Hermione collapsed back onto the bed. “See now I wish I hadn’t said anything, because I was the only one who knew that. It wasn’t like I went broadcasting it around the school.”  
“Those few times we interacted at the ministry…you were always…quite distant.” Snape replied.  
“Out of anger. I held it against you that you weren’t there.” Hermione leaned back up. “I do apologize for that though. I had no right to be cruel to you, it wasn’t your fault. You had no idea what I was doing. Also, it’s not like you would have agreed to it.”  
“That is some secret you have, Miss Granger.” He smirked.  
“Oh, it’s Miss Granger now is it?” Hermione laughed.  
“Obviously…” He leaned towards her, his mouth close to her ear. “Don’t assume I would have turned you down, after all what didn’t you scold me for assuming?”  
“Stop, now you ARE having a go at me.” She pushed his shoulder gently, but he appeared serious. “What? No. Stop. You would have agreed, had I found you that day?”  
“Yes, I would have. You were of age, no longer my student not to mention you are highly desirable.” Snape stared at her.   
“This is all great to know, five years too late. I sure do regret certain choices now.” Hermione laughed, as he put his arm over her midsection.  
“I was there, at the school. I don’t know why you weren’t able to find me.” Snape sighed.   
“Fate.” Hermione shrugged. “If we would have done anything then, maybe we wouldn’t be here like this, now.”  
“That is one way to look at it.” Snape nodded. “I am very flattered that you wanted me to be the one to…”he cleared his throat.  
“Yes, well, you should be.” Hermione laughed. “Technically, you are the first man I enjoyed this activity with. I did not enjoy it the first time.”  
“Oh, when you said first time, before, you really meant one time before this?” Snape sat up.  
“Yes, that is generally what one means when they say one time.” Hermione laughed.  
“So, last night…that was only your second time? Ever?” Snape’s brow knitted.  
“Yes, and I happened to have enjoyed it very much.” She bit her lip as she looked into his face. He stared at her a moment, kissed her gently, and then returned to lying beside her.   
“Who was your first?” Snape asked nonchalantly.  
“I don’t think this is a road we should travel down.” Hermione laughed.   
“Oh come now, we’re both adults, we can travel down it should we chose. I will tell you I was intimate with one girl, her name was Emilda Fairhouse…she was a year behind be in school. Oh, she was a Ravenclaw.” Snape raised his brow in challenge.  
“Now see it’s not fair, I don’t know her. You know everyone I do, you taught them, for Merlin’s sake. It’s hardly a fair trade of information.” Hermione pouted a bit.  
“I see your point, but I shared and now it’s your turn.” He replied. She scrunched her face.  
“Oh, gods, just…fine.” She appeared to be in pain. “Keep in mind it was one time, and it was after a party celebrating finishing school and the end of the war…and we had been drinking quite a bit.”  
“Understood. Now please, go on.” Snape smirked.  
“It was…”She took a deep breath. “Neville.”  
“Longbottom?” Snape scrunched his face now. “That git you had his hands on you this very evening?”  
“He’s with Luna now; he and I were never together. It sort of just happened.” Hermione bit her lip. “If I’m honest, I don’t think he even remembers it.”  
“He remembers, that’s why he nabbed you up. He thought he was going to get lucky again.” Snape sounded perturbed.  
“Not if you grew a vagina and let me borrow it.” Hermione laughed. “Are you mad?”  
“No.” Snape laughed. “However, I happen to wish very much you had found me that day.”  
“You were my first choice.” Hermione ran her hand over his chest. He kissed her quickly before getting up and going into the bathroom. She got up and pulled the blanket down, and getting under it she laid down. He came back a few minutes later and slid in beside her. He pulled her to him, her back against his chest, and his arm around her.  
“Good-night, Hermione.” He whispered into her hair.  
“Good-night, Severus.” She whispered back.  
They woke up late on Sunday, and ordered brunch from room service. They lay naked under the blankets eating and laughing. Once the finished, Snape suggested they enjoy the tub again. Hermione readily agreed.  
He got up from the bed and went into the bathroom and started the water. Hermione stretched, and got up to join him.   
“Already in I see?” She laughed as she walked over to the tub.  
“It is a very nice bath.” Snape smiled, extending his hand to help her in. He had moved to allow her room, she sunk down facing him. He looked to her mouth then to her eyes. Hermione leaned forward and kissed him, their wet bodies connecting. He pulled away and made a small twirling movement with his finger, indicating he wanted her to turn around. She did.  
He pushed her shoulders gently, until she leaned forward and took hold of the outer rim of the tub. Snape slid his hands down her back, slowly and over her buttocks. He pressed his erection against her, and she pushed back.   
“Hermione, oh…I want you.” Snape said in a low voice. He grabbed hold of her hip with one hand, while using his other to guide himself to her opening. He found it and pushed in. Both hands found hips to hold as he thrust himself fully inside of her. He moved carefully, easing one hand around to her sensitive spot. He rubbed her gently, causing her to moan and push back onto him.  
“Yes, Severus…yes…there.” Hermione was breathless as he thrust into her over and over. Without warning he pulled out and spun her around to look at him.   
“Hermione, would you…please?” He gestured down to his member with his eyes.  
“Stand up.” She nodded, and he did as she commanded. She wrapped her hand around him, and leaned towards him, flicking her tongue over the soft tip before taking it into her mouth. She stroked his manhood, as she took him as far as she could into her mouth.   
He moaned as he watched her. His hand buried in the curls at the back of her head.   
“Gods, Hermione…I’m going to…can I…oh merlin beard, Hermione can I let it go in your mouth?” Snape stammered as she continued to suck him. She nodded as best she could, without breaking rhythm. He clutched her hair a little harder, stopping her from moving. He eased up and she moved once, twice…he stopped her again. He moaned, eased up and let her continue. He banged his fist against the bathroom wall as he released himself into her waiting mouth, her cinnamon eyes peering up at him as he lost control.  
He sunk back into the bubbling water, slowly. Hermione started to move to the back of the bath, but he grabbed her about her waist.  
“Come here witch, I’m not done with you.” He purred, pulling her to him, as he caressed her breast, and pinched her nipple. He pressed his hand between her legs, finding her opening he pushed two fingers deep within her and began moving them in and out. He held her body against his own as he pleasured her. She bowed her head onto his shoulder as she grabbed hold for support. He moved faster and faster.  
“SEVERUS! OH! GODS! OH!” She cried out into his neck, she came, her walls twitching around his fingers. He gently let her go, and they returned to the position they had been that first day. Hermione lay content against his chest, as they both enjoyed the relaxation the jets seemed to offer. 

It was late when they finally left the bathroom. Hermione stopped and watched the sunset from her window. Snape walked up behind her and put his arms around her.  
“That is a very nice view.” He sighed before planting a kiss on her cheek and making his way back over to the bed.  
“Severus?” Hermione asked as she continued to look out of the window.  
“Yes?” He replied as he lay atop the blanket.  
“Where are you going? You never told me.” Hermione turned and looked at him.  
“I am going abroad for a bit, do a bit of traveling. I haven’t decided where I will end up permanently.” He spoke with his eyes closed.  
“Oh, that sounds…great.” Hermione smiled, reluctantly and turned back to the window.  
“What about you?” He asked, sitting back up.  
“Who, me?” She asked forcing a laugh as she picked up the room service menu. “I’ll just go back to my flat. What would you like for dinner, Severus?”  
“Chicken.” He frowned.  
“Okay, then I will order two Chicken Alfredo’s and two salads. Is that ok?” She peered up at him; he was standing by the bed his back facing her messing with the muggle alarm clock.  
“That sound good, thank you.” He replied. She watched him set the wake up time, and took a deep breath before picking up the phone to place their order.   
It took about half an hour for their dinner to show up, Hermione threw on her robe to answer the door. They had both taken to walking around in the nude. This time they both put on bath robes and sat at the small table to eat their meal.   
“What time are you leaving tomorrow?” She asked, as she pierced a tomato with her fork.  
“I’ll no doubt be up and gone before you rise.” He replied as he took a bite of his alfredo.  
“Oh,” Hermione nodded. They ate the rest of the meal in silence, and crawled into bed around eleven. He pulled her to him again, and held her. Running his fingers over her body, and through her hair, Hermione sighed and touched his face.  
She kissed him firmly on his chest as she turned, placing her head there. She laid listening to his heartbeat.   
“Thank you, Severus.” She spoke into his chest.  
“For what?” He replied with a yawn. “I should be thanking you.” She smiled. No more was said as his breathing eased and he slipped off to sleep.  
“I’ll miss you.” Hermione whispered, as one lone hot tear escaped her eye and rolled down his chest.

Hermione sat up, having relived the weekend in her mind, and looked around her empty room. He had left, before she awoke, just as he said he would. Her heart felt heavy as she got up from the bed. Grabbing her clothes, she began to shove everything back into her suitcase, leaving nothing out but the clothes she would wear home. She walked past his side of the bed as she made her way into the bathroom.   
Hermione pulled her gaze from the empty sheets.   
I wish you would have stayed. I wish you wanted me to be yours.  
She wiped the tears from her eyes and marched into the bathroom, heartbroken. She looked at the garden tub, and in no longer held any interest for her. Instead she opted to take a shower. She stood as the water cascaded over her. Severus Snape had gone from someone she was infatuated with to something more. She closed her eyes tightly, allowing herself to really grasp her feelings. What was the new feeling overwhelming her, threatening to suffocate her as it grew in her chest?  
She heard a strange noise coming from within her room. She turned the shower off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her she stepped out of the shower and opened the bathroom door slowly.  
“Excuse me, but I haven’t left yet, just give me ten minutes and then housekeeping can do whatever they need to.” Hermione said as she poked her head out.  
“I am not housekeeping.” Snape replied. He was standing in the middle of the room, his arms crossed. Confusion washed over her face.  
“I thought, I thought you left.” Hermione’s brow furrowed.  
“I did, I had to check out, but I came back.” He shrugged.  
“Did you forget something?” She asked, as she stood still in the doorway of the bathroom.  
“I did.” Snape nodded. “I forgot you.” Hermione inhaled sharply at his words.  
“What?” She asked breathlessly.  
“Do you want to see if this goes anywhere?” He pointed at himself then at her.  
“Yes, Severus, I would.” She nodded dumbly, as she ran into his arms. The feeling in her chest seemed to explode as he took her into his arms. Suddenly she knew what it was, it must have been love.


End file.
